Mr. Stenchy (254)
Mr. Stenchy, A.K.A. Experiment 254, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to use his irresistible charm to get the enemy to take him to their headquarters, where, 48 hours after his activation, he emits a noxious odor that makes the location inhospitable. His one true place is on Plorgonar (Pleakley's home planet), where his stench is considered a rare and valuable perfume. Bio Experiment 254 was the 254th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his cuteness to smitten Jumba's enemies into taking him back to their headquarters, where 254 would emit a noxious odor that would make 40 square miles of the area uninhabitable for decades. 254 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 254 was activated. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series An estimated 12 hours after his activation, 254 was captured by Lilo and Stitch and taken back to the house, but not before being pursued by a persistent Gantu. Lilo fell for 254's cuteness and decided to keep the newly-christened Mr. Stenchy, despite Jumba's warnings about the stench that he would eventually release. Stitch, however, became jealous of Mr. Stenchy and was immune to the latter's charm. He even relentlessly bullied and tormented Mr. Stenchy. Later, Lilo began taking Mr. Stenchy to Mertle's tea parties in an attempt for the former to be accepted into their group. Of course, Mertle and the hula girls fell for Mr. Stenchy's charm ever since Lilo first introduced him to them. When Stitch was home alone with Mr. Stenchy, the latter made several vain attempts to get Stitch to like him. However, Stitch ended up locking Mr. Stenchy in the pantry. Gantu later attacked the house, but Stitch (having two shoulder devils) allowed Gantu to take Mr. Stenchy so that the former would be rid of them both. However, back at his ship, Gantu also fell for Mr. Stenchy's charm before he could teleport the latter to Hämsterviel. This made Experiment 625 envious like Stitch, though Gantu took little notice and kept pampering Mr. Stenchy. Thus, Gantu began to grow attached to Mr. Stenchy until Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley broke into Gantu's ship to save Stitch's cousin. Due to Stitch abandoning him, Mr. Stenchy chose Gantu. However, Mr. Stenchy then began to emit his stink, forcing Gantu to hand the former over. Although Mr. Stenchy reeked, it didn't faze Pleakley at all. Mr. Stenchy was then sent to Plorgonar in a rocket, where he could be loved in spite of his smell, as it was considered appealing on Pleakley's home planet. Leroy & Stitch Mr. Stenchy inexplicably reappeared back on Earth and not producing his deadly stink, suggesting it wears off after a while. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Mr. Stenchy, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Mr. Stenchy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, as in one scene, Mr. Stenchy can be seen around some of the Leroys. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Mr. Stenchy appeared twice in the Stitch! anime. He was first seen when he fell in love with Stank, and again later on when Hämsterviel made numerous clones of him and Mrs. Sickly as Christmas toys. It is revealed that when his stench is combined with Mrs. Sickly's, it could cause an explosion that has the power to destroy a planet. Personality Due to his disarming cuteness, Mr. Stenchy gains very much attention from humans and even certain alien species, but not so much from other experiments. He also appears to act as cute as he looks, being very affectionate and friendly to everyone and anyone who gives him affection. Biology Appearance Mr. Stenchy is a small, irresistibly cute light pink experiment with a big head with big blue eyes, two puffy antennae, a small tuft of hair and a small body. Special Abilities Mr. Stenchy appears disarmingly cute to everyone except other experiments, but then emits an extremely noxious, foul odor 48 hours after he is activated, which makes 40 square miles of an area uninhabitable for decades. Weaknesses Apart from his disarming cuteness and noxious stink, Mr. Stenchy is mostly defenseless. Also, other experiments are totally immune to Mr. Stenchy's charm. Trivia *Stitch and Reuben were unmoved by Mr. Stenchy's cuteness, as Jumba pointed out that other experiments are immune to Mr. Stenchy's charm. *Mr. Stenchy's pod color is green. *Mr. Stenchy is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 254. Primary function: Stink bomb. Emits a noxious odor that makes the location inhospitable". *In Leroy & Stitch, Mr. Stenchy inexplicably returned to Earth from Plorgonar. Also, he did not produce his stink, suggesting it wears off after a while or he has learned how to control it. *Mr. Stenchy is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. *In the Stitch! anime, Mr. Stenchy has a wife named Mrs. Sickly. *Mr. Stenchy's head, antennae and ears appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. Gallery 254_Mr__Stenchy__by_experiments.jpg Mr__Stenchy_by_experiments.jpg 254_mr__stenchy_by_bricerific43-d587hrl.jpg 254_mr_stenchy_by_bricerific43-d587hrl.png 254_in_action_by_bricerific43-d5b6adj.jpg 254_in_action_by_bricerific43-d8u9i05.png 254_and_255_in_action_by_bricerific43-d8u9oqr.gif 254_Mr__Stenchy_by_OxAmy.jpg Lilo stitch and cousins by fluttershy626-d5p08um.png vlcsnap-2013-03-22-13h48m53s37.png vlcsnap-2013-03-22-13h48m34s127.png vlcsnap-2013-06-12-08h27m36s188.png|Lilo with Mr. Stenchy vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h04m02s230.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h04m08s56.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h04m17s147.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h04m36s80.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-14h58m13s19.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-14h58m34s58.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-14h58m25s213.png vlcsnap-2013-06-12-08h28m35s49.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-14h58m46s170.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-14h59m06s73.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-14h59m53s61.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h00m44s76.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h01m58s27.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-11h14m30s247.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h05m46s9.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-17h59m51s37.png|Mr. Stenchy with Stitch vlcsnap-2013-06-10-17h59m56s119.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h02m18s216.png|Mr. Stenchy with Pleakley vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h02m41s199.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h03m08s232.png|Mr. Stenchy with Jumba vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h03m18s57.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h03m27s138.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h03m57s102.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h04m12s86.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h04m27s251.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h04m36s88.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h04m43s161.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h05m05s117.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h05m13s195.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h05m28s70.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h05m23s40.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h06m24s133.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h06m12s10.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h06m36s246.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h07m09s88.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h08m06s136.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h10m42s142.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h09m40s65.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h10m22s215.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h10m57s33.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h11m23s38.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h12m24s155.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h12m16s84.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h12m51s72.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h12m57s238.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h13m09s66.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h13m33s8.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h14m00s109.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h16m16s182.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h14m23s57.png|Mr. Stenchy offering Stitch a lollipop vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h15m37s55.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h14m40s206.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h15m25s176.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h03m09s238.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h03m17s68.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h02m10s152.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h02m41s181.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h02m47s8.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h16m59s81.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h17m06s148.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h17m39s244.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h17m48s55.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h18m02s218.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h18m41s105.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h19m16s159.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h20m12s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-14h14m28s21.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h19m36s138.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h19m49s5.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h57m54s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-12-08h31m03s230.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h57m11s128.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h56m05s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-14h17m58s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-14h18m05s189.png vlcsnap-2013-06-12-08h32m34s90.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h00m48s113.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h01m40s110.png|Mr. Stenchy with Gantu Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-14h18m38s219.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-14h18m53s106.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h45m28s30.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h45m34s94.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h45m40s136.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h45m54s17.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h46m09s189.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h45m08s73.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h46m22s67.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h46m34s123.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h46m44s0.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h46m55s89.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h47m17s77.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h48m10s106.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h47m09s188.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h47m50s123.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h47m33s252.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h48m39s162.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h48m55s57.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-14h20m02s57.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h49m02s125.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h49m11s205.png vlcsnap-2013-06-12-08h34m47s192.png vlcsnap-2013-06-12-08h35m03s84.png vlcsnap-2013-06-12-08h35m25s60.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h49m21s49.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h53m34s196.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h53m55s241.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h55m16s17.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h55m03s147.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h55m30s162.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h40m48s54.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h40m56s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-14h21m04s65.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h39m27s11.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h39m35s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-14h21m52s134.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-14h22m17s138.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h21m33s17.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h21m22s170.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h20m49s77.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h21m00s182.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h21m06s18.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h52m16s198.png|Mr. Stenchy with Doubledip vlcsnap-2013-07-08-15h42m39s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-22h03m09s107.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h49m25s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h39m54s58.png|Mr. Stenchy captured by Leroy Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h18m05s27.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-08-32.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h01m33s91.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h54m26s156.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h55m16s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m41s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h26m14s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m47s32.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-05-22h00m16s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-22h33m07s232.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h20m01s228.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h38m22s14.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m13s32.png The Origin Of Stitch Mr. Stenchy.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-57-06.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 1-12-26.jpg|Mr. Stenchy in Stitch! anime screenCapture 10.02.13 1-13-51.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 1-15-30.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 1-15-55.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 1-16-25.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 1-17-01.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 1-19-28.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 1-19-51.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 1-21-31.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-16-10.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 0-02-41.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 0-03-07.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 0-03-54.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 0-04-18.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 0-04-52.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 0-05-24.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 0-05-43.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 0-07-35.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 0-09-03.jpg screenCapture 02.04.13 16-07-59.jpg screenCapture 02.04.13 16-08-19.jpg screenCapture 02.04.13 16-08-49.jpg screenCapture 02.04.13 16-09-03.jpg screenCapture 02.04.13 16-09-32.jpg screenCapture 02.04.13 16-09-52.jpg screenCapture 02.04.13 16-10-13.jpg screenCapture 02.04.13 16-10-47.jpg screenCapture 02.04.13 16-11-06.jpg screenCapture 02.04.13 16-11-55.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-12-55.jpg screenCapture 02.04.13 16-15-07.jpg screenCapture 02.04.13 16-16-48.jpg screenCapture 02.04.13 16-17-08.jpg screenCapture 02.04.13 16-18-47.jpg screenCapture 02.04.13 16-19-18.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-23-07.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-23-46.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-24-23.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-24-43.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-25-04.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-25-31.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-25-51.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-26-14.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-26-40.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-27-02.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-27-26.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-27-54.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-29-21.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-30-08.jpg screenCapture 02.04.13 16-30-48.jpg screenCapture 02.04.13 16-31-13.jpg screenCapture 02.04.13 16-32-10.jpg screenCapture 02.04.13 16-32-42.jpg screenCapture 02.04.13 16-33-30.jpg screenCapture 02.04.13 16-33-52.jpg screenCapture 02.04.13 16-34-20.jpg screenCapture 02.04.13 16-34-59.jpg screenCapture 02.04.13 16-35-35.jpg screenCapture 02.04.13 16-35-58.jpg screenCapture 02.04.13 16-36-23.jpg screenCapture 02.04.13 16-37-28.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 10-31-50.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 10-32-43.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 10-33-03.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 10-33-50.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 10-34-30.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 10-34-57.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 10-35-33.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 10-36-08.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 10-36-27.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 10-37-03.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 10-37-41.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 10-38-42.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 10-39-01.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 10-39-22.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 10-39-54.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 10-40-16.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 10-43-57.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 10-44-28.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 10-45-25.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 10-45-53.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 10-46-26.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 10-47-11.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 10-47-16.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 10-48-06.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 10-48-36.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 10-51-43.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 10-52-36.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 10-53-16.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-20-17.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-21-45.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-22-39.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-24-36.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-23-34.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-31-16.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-34-17.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-35-11.jpg panes42.jpg Mrstenchycardchi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males